


The Blade

by TheBestRain19



Series: Cruel Striker [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Asgard is in for a rude awakening, Parent Kratos (God of War)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: The God of War makes preparations for the upcoming battles.
Series: Cruel Striker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. Recovery

Kratos, quietly and deep in thought, continued his stride through the woods in which he lived. Ever since he and Atreus had returned home and Atreus had dreamed of Thor, his mind kept wandering back to the mural he had seen in Jötunheim. His blood ran cold as he thought of not being there to protect his son from the Æsir that would surely hunt him for existing, for being part Giant. Then it began to boil, and he took slow, deep breaths to calm down and extinguish the fire he could feel building in his chest.

Eventually he reached a seemingly random spot, next to a tree that grew slightly further away from the others, a small, hand-sized rock embedded into the bark itself. The Spartan took a shovel he had brought with him, and began to dig. Slowly, methodically, and without speaking a single word, he dug deeper and deeper.

“Respectfully, Brother, what in the Nine Realms are we doing out here?” Mimir, Kratos and Atreus’ loyal ally and friend, asked.

The warrior gave the talking head a long look, and finally replied, “Head, when I toppled the rule of the Olympians, I did not do so with the Blades of Chaos alone. With every god I killed, every Titan I brought low, I gained new abilities, and new weapons. However, almost all of them were destroyed after Zeus’ demise.”

Mimir’s mind was racing, the implications of these words spinning around in his head. He then asked, “So, I imagine this is a Greek weapon, then? Why are you digging it up  _ now  _ of all times?”

Kratos paused and then replied, “I do not know if I can defeat Thor with my strength alone. If I am killed, Atreus will be left alone to deal with the Æsir, something he is not ready for. I cannot continue to hide truths about my past from him. He is not my past, he is my son, and I will not abandon him to the  _ mercy  _ of the gods.”

There was a  _ clink!  _ of metal hitting metal, and the shovel was thrown aside. The Spartan thrust his hand into the loose dirt, grasping a handle, and pulled the weapon from the ground and into the light.

Mimir saw the dirt-covered metal, cracked and no longer golden, yet still giving off the aura of the divine. “Interesting…  _ very  _ interesting.”

“Indeed. Now it must be repaired.”

“Well Brother, the Huldra brothers will surely be able to help with that.”


	2. Reparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those Asgardians don't understand the consequences of their actions... and they are severe indeed.

The two Dwarves were in the forge in Tyr’s temple, seemingly having reached a lull in their bickering. The brothers, seeing the approaching mass of muscle and pure discipline, perked up and stood at attention. More specifically, they had their eyes glued to the object that the Marked Warrior was carrying. Kratos reached their forge and gently, almost reverently, laid the weapon down on the table.

“Well,” Sindri began, “that is quite a work of art you've got there.”

Brok, drinking in the sight of the blade, also asked, “I’m not too familiar with foreign crafts, but I know a godly weapon when I see it! We did,” his face scrunched in distaste, “forge Mjolnir for the fat idiot, after all. Where’d you get it?”

“That is none of your concern,” Kratos finally replied, “can you fix it or not?” he asked, fixing them with a stoic, yet piercing look.

“You bet yer punching hand we can!” Brok, who had seen the power of the old god’s fist with his own eyes, declared and took the blade from the table, inspecting it, while Sindri cleaned the dirt and earthen elements from the blade. They could see the small cracks running along the blade, where the power of Hope and the divine powers within the artifact had surged and flooded out.

The god in question simply sat down against the wall on the other side of the room, facing the Dwarves working on the sword. After a moment, he closed his eyes and rested against the wall, not asleep, but not fully awake either. He simply listened to the smiths as they worked their craft on what would be his greatest weapon against the Æsir, eventually fully drifting off to sleep.

“It’ll definitely need Asgardian Steel, no doubt,” Sindri stated, pulling the metals out of his magical bag as Brok nodded, and then, feeling the remnants of the power in the sword, added “as well as Leiptr Alloy.”

Brok then began listing, “ Get the Dust and Essence of Realms, too. Gonna need some real strong material to get this back in shape.”

* * *

“Hey! Wake up! We’re done!” Brok’s voice woke the god from his slumber, just in time to see the Dwarf toss the weapon at him, which he caught easily. 

The Spartan took time to inspect the repaired Blade, noticing several modifications: most notably the runes, similar to the Leviathan Axe and Blades of Chaos, running along the edges of the sword. Around the inside center of the blade, inscribed in runes were the words “sacrifice” and “rage.” Also, the handle was now wrapped in a thick cloth, making it more comfortable. He gave a nod of satisfaction at seeing the once-damaged sword brought back to a usable state. 

“So, we repaired your weapon the best we could,” Sindri began, “but there’s just something missing in terms of power.”

He looked very perplexed, so Kratos assured him, “I will deal with empowering the blade. You have done more than enough.” That was as close to a thanks as they would get, so the brothers accepted his words graciously.

As the god made his way back home (being sure to avoid Freya’s territory), he pondered the future. The Blade would grow more powerful as more godly power was drained into it, but Kratos couldn’t afford to infuse his own power. He would need all the power he had in order to protect Atreus.

However, thinking of his son’s dream of the thunder god coming to their home, the warrior knew that soon enough, the Blade of Olympus would drink deeply from a god’s energy… 

… and the power that brought Olympus low would be unleashed upon them.


End file.
